


Where No One Can See

by WhiteCrane



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boat Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrane/pseuds/WhiteCrane
Summary: He parted his lips, "My dear Ibarra.." he paused, lifting himself up with his hands as support, facing the one beneath him who looked at him in wonder. He leaned in, "let us always meet where there will be glee.." he looked into Ibarra's gorgeous eyes that were filled with love that was free to be seen, "and where no one can see." Their lips met in yet another passionate kiss, the same kiss that started this moment, the same kiss where they poured their heart into.





	Where No One Can See

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this pairing, they are so sweet. I thought I was the only one who paired them with each other but I am sure glad that I'm not the only one. Bless these two characters.  
> I also just need to heal my sick soul, and cry over the fact that Elias actually sacrificed his life to save Ibarra. 
> 
> We need more #Elibarra. TvT
> 
> I haven't proofread it so excuse my mistakes!

The moon shone bright in the dark sky, stars surrounding the heavenly body as it brought light to the darkness below. The lake reflected the beauty above, whilst it too, had its own beauty. The lake was silent from afar, with only the crickets being its music. Guards had long since given up in their hunt, the darkness being the reason in their abrupt stop, for not even the lantern they hold can erase their fear of any danger that awaits. 

It was silent as well, so they assumed they would find nothing; find  _no one_ ridiculous enough to venture out in this place in a time such as this. 

Little did these guards know, a small boat float steady upon the lake's water, further away from the ground, too far that no one could sight it. There in the boat, lay two males, one laying on his back with dark brown hair, the other on top of the brunette with black hair that reached below his nape. 

Fair white skin against a tanner one, sweats mixed, the atmosphere warm as they lay with one another with barely any clothing to cover up their bodies. Small grunts and soft moans ringing in their ears, truly only for them to hear. The one who dominated can't help himself as he watched the other who submitted, face filled with tears that had long since fallen from his loving eyes that screamed of hundreds of emotions, lips parting in a mantra of his name, whispering in this night of darkness and of warmth. 

"Elias.." whispered Ibarra, his whisper was so tender, so loving, and yet so careful. Elias had not realized he stopped in the midst of their love-making, too distracted by the beautiful face and pretty sounds Ibarra made. Elias had not an idea why he could barely speak, his dark eyes trained on the one laying below him. 

Ibarra was no different, his gaze was there to meet his own, and Elias found himself deeper in losing his speech. He took in every detail with his eyes, how Ibarra's neatly-kept hair turned to a mess with Elias' ravishing, how red marks formed on his smooth skin, how his eyes could show the emotions a person cannot tell in words, how much emotion Elias felt just by looking at him,

Oh,  _Elias is truly in love._

"Elias?" The angel asked him, bringing him back to the reality that he once had as a fantasy. Elias found himself forming a soft smile, his muscular arms wrapping themselves around the other's lithe body, holding him so gently as though he was fragile. 

His hold was as tender as the person he held. 

He embraced the male, basking in the warmth he was given a chance to feel. His head lay at rest on the other's neck, feeling the pulse that reminded him Ibarra was real beneath him. Chest to chest, even Elias could feel Ibarra's heart beating wildly, and Elias silently hoped that the man could feel his heart beating just the same. 

"Elias? What ails you?" Ibarra asked, concern dripping from his tone. Elias smiled and chuckled, his chest filled with relief and such a warmth when fingers tangled themselves around his dark hair, caressing his head gently. 

Ibarra is truly a man full of elements that could deliver one into surprise and awe, and he delivered Elias into both, and into love, a love that needed not to be spoken, a love the grounds forbid but the heavens approved, a love that no one but the moon can see. 

It was a love that came in as a surprise. 

Neither knew what was the cause, nor did they knew the reason, but when they gazed at each other in silence, it seemed as though everything unfolded on its own. Words that were hidden, desires concealed, emotions trapped in their eyes, were all seen. 

Elias breathed in content, thanking the Lord that he was allowed to have Ibarra by his side in such a moment no one can take away. 

He parted his lips, "My dear Ibarra.." he paused, lifting himself up with his hands as support, facing the one beneath him who looked at him in wonder. He leaned in, "let us always meet where there will be glee.." he looked into Ibarra's gorgeous eyes that were filled with love that was free to be seen, "and where no one can see." Their lips met in yet another passionate kiss, the same kiss that started this moment, the same kiss where they poured their heart into. 

They kissed in such fervor, yet so gentle and tender as Elias found his calloused hand caressing and holding the other's fair thigh, his other hand holding Ibarra's free hand on top of Ibarra's head, fingers intertwined. Ibarra held his nape as they kissed, and a pretty sound against Elias' lips was heard as Elias continued where they left off, ever so painfully careful not to break the other, especially not the small boat that was rocking in time, meeting with his pace.

It was a loving moment that truly came from love, lust was not present, nor was greed. It was only love, and love alone. 

They parted in seconds to regain their breath, and yet even the lack of oxygen never stopped them from diving back in to capture each other's lips in a kiss they have been so deprived of. 

They never stopped, they were free and at this moment, nothing else mattered but  _this_. 

Euphoria was such an astounding feeling to feel when they reached their peak, calling one another's names as they did, basking in the pleasure and the joy. Elias could never help himself around this man, and so he kissed his forehead and whispered, 

" _I love you_." 

And as though the heavens had not blessed him enough, he heard Ibarra whisper what their hearts felt, 

" _I_ _love you too._ " 

And that was enough, enough to fill their hearts, enough to bring them into contentment, into relief, and into warmth. Ibarra wrapped his arms around Elias' bigger frame, and he uttered softly, "My dear Elias.." Elias could not help but grin. 

"Let us  _always_ be in a place where there is _you_ and _me_.." Ibarra paused, and Elias melted, tears forming in his eyes in an unexplained mixture of sadness and joy, joining in the tears that Ibarra now sheds. 

"..in a place where no one can see." 

Then they sealed their moment in yet another tender kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoy~


End file.
